masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord: Prometheus Station
Prometheus Station has an override contol that must be activated to end the lockdown at Atlas Station. Acquisition This assignment is acquired during the mission on Aite, and deals with Project Overlord's source of geth subjects, a downed Geth Dropship. Dr. Gavin Archer directs Shepard to three other stations on the planet containing the VI and the overrides necessary to gain access to the VI. Walkthrough Station Exterior You will have the opportunity to switch your squad again if you choose. When you regain control after the loading screen, continue following the path. Archer will come over the comm explaining that the station is a crashed geth ship that they used for their subjects in their experiments. He goes on to say that the VI has probably raised the ship’s shields to prevent entry, and he wishes you luck before getting cut off. Once you are close enough, you see a shield similar to the one on Kopis erected at the exterior of the ship. However, this time the generators are also shielded, so there are some complications. The biggest complication is that the VI has gained control of the ship’s main cannon and will be using it. You can use the cannon to take down the shields of the generators, or the Hammerhead's missiles (though the missiles will take much longer) and then shoot the generators to finish them off. Watch the red lines on the ground, this is the cannon's targeting, so keep moving and dodging to stay alive. The Hammerhead cannot survive a direct hit from the cannon, so keep on the move, stopping just long enough to get the cannon to lock on to a generator or its shield. Once the shield is down, let that annoying cannon have it, but keep on the move to avoid its shots. When you are done near one of the former generator sites is a vein of platinum, so be sure to grab it before you head inside. Exit the Hammerhead and you are on the platform. Before heading in, grab the platinum that is on the crate near the door. Then head inside. Ship Interior When you enter the computer tells you that the facility houses dangerous AI technology. It also informs you that you assume all liability for any injuries or deaths that may occur. Such a nice greeting; move across the entryway an open the door. The next room you enter resembles a cargo hold, and a Geth Prime is housed inside a shield in the center. Access the research log in the room then proceed up the ramps. As you are making your way around, access another log, then salvage some lab equipment. As you are walking down the hall, the VI appears on the windows and the ships shakes. At the other end of the hallway is another log, and a med kit. Grab them and head through the door and down the ramp. As you emerge, the door in front of you closes and locks, so head left first to salvage some equipment, then right. As you walk down the hall, the VI appears again and shuts another door, so keep going and a door on the right is your only way out. Head down a second ramp and open the door at the bottom to yet another hallway. Jump over the barricades to your right to salvage some equipment then head left and down the hall. About halfway down is another log, access it to get some more information. Head through the door at the end of the passage, as you get close, the ship shakes again. The next room contains yet another log, this one especially gives some knowledge about what happened after the VI went rogue. Continue on to the door at the other end of the room. When you enter the next hallway, it is partially flooded with water, and the computer says that to reduce workplace stress, a predetermined announcement plays. However it is just music, badly distorted. The next room is very large and is the command center of the station. The Hammerhead’s VI comes over the comm saying that the objective is on the other side of the impasse, but to reach it you need to solve a puzzle. Head up the upper level and begin to solve the puzzle. Before heading to the control station there is a platform to the upper right that has a med kit, a laptop, and some power cells that you may want to get before going to the control station. To get to the cache then the control station, here is the solution: *Select the middle piece, then move it up one and right two. *Select the left piece, then move it right one, up two, and then right one. *Get the goodies then head back *Select the left piece, then move it left one and up one *Select the right piece, then move it left one To get to the control station, here is the solution: *Select the middle piece then move it up one and right one. *Select the left piece, then move it right one, and up to the top Head across the new bridge and into the stations command center. Before accessing the override, grab the med kit and hack the laptop. Activate the override, Shepard pulls it out, unlocking another key to Atlas Station, but the VI fights back and activates the geth. Fight Your Way Out Run down the flooded hallway and into the first room. Get in the cover by the door, and start shooting anything that shoots back. If you can head left and use the cover there to take out the attackers on the left side of the room. Make sure to keep out of sight of the Geth Rocket Troopers on the first and second floor. Head up the ramp and onto the second floor. Then across the bridge and find cover. A few Geth Troopers, and a Geth Hunter will attack so sending your squadmates first, isn’t a bad idea. As you cross the bridge, you encounter a Geth Destroyer, so focus on that one before it gets too close. When the geth are destroyed, move. Head down the ramp and back into the hallway. Take cover as more geth will attack, but since the hallway is narrow you can corral them pretty easily, just watch for the Hunters. Head through the door and up the ramp. The next hallway is similar to the first, just stay in cover and shoot any geth that pops its head out. Head though the door, up the ramp, and into the final hallway. Save your game before you open the door. The geth in the entrance room are all over and the Geth Prime that was in the bubble has also woken up. The second you step foot into the room, they all begin to attack, so find cover, and stay near the entrance door. A good tactic here is to focus on the smaller geth, then focus on the Prime. Once all the geth are down, waste no time and get out of there. Once outside, reboard the Hammerhead to complete the mission. Logs Enemies *Geth Trooper *Geth Rocket Trooper *Geth Hunter *Geth Destroyer *Geth Prime Mission Summary *Debrief *Experience: 250 (312) *Credits: 7500 **Cerberus Funding: 3750 **Credits Found: 3750 *Resources **Platinum: 2000